When Chad's Gone
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: When Chad leaves Sonny still remains in denial about her feelings but what is she going to do when it begins to seem like her world is falling apart. And for how long is she able to wait for him? Story is better. Channy fluff, but who doesn't love it? R
1. When Chad's Gone

**A/N: OMG this is my first ever fanfic! And songfic at the same time! Cool! Anyways I hope you like it. I'm kindda proud of it but I dunno what you'll think. Sorry if Tawni's a little OOC, but for the purpose of the story I needed her to be.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Sonny With A Chance and any related characters, sets or props used in the show, Selena Gomez, Wizards of Waverly Place, Avril Lavinge or her song "When you're gone." **

**Maybe one day when I take over the world!**

**So not going to happen. *sigh***

**This is dedicated to any Channy lovers out there! **

**If you can't wait for season 2 "Let me hear you say "He-ey". **

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
_

Sonny walked into Chad's old dressing room.

The walls were bare and the drawers open and stripped of any remaining belongings of Chad's.

"You don't missing him do you?" Portlyn asked accusingly as she walked into the room and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"What girl, no!" Sonny said her voice going high as it always did when she was in denial. Damn Selena for pointing that out, "Chad just borrowed a book from me, and I wanted to know if he left it here."

"I didn't know Chad could read!" Portlyn said, a confused look on her pretty features.

"Well, yeah, he can," Sonny said, not really sure if this was true.

After all he had lied about it on "_Gotcha with Gilroy Smith_."

Why had she lied then, and said she only liked him as a friend?

Sonny pushed the thought away.

"Really, Sonny, can he really?" Portlyn asked and Sonny tried to deny even to herself the pain that welled up in her chest, as all the times Chad had said the same thing to her flooded into her memory.

She nodded furiously.

"Whatever," Portlyn said and rolled her eyes as she walked from the room.

Sonny felt her eyes well up and wondered why, even though it had been only a day since Chad had left for his new movie, it felt like he'd been gone for so much longer.

Stupid, infuriating Chad.

_  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
_

***FLASHBACK***

"Fine," Sonny spat at Chad when he told her he was going. And not coming back for a year.

"Fine," Chad replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we good?" Sonny asked her chest rising and falling quickly in anger and, even though she'd never admit it, hurt.

"Oh we're so good," Chad said, and Sonny avoided getting lost in his one sparkly eye.

"So you can leave now," Sonny said, and she was torn apart, so tempted to call him back as he turned away from her, their argument echoing through the prop house.

_One… Two… Three… _Sonny counted his steps as he walked away, cursing his charm, and that stupid hot EMT sketch, that made her regret ever having caught that flying pig.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

Sonny sighed as she sat in her dressing room, and stared down at the picture Chad had given her after that _"Prop House Incident,"_ that no one liked to mention.

"Oh my god, I knew you were doomed! You wanted to kiss him!" Sonny jumped at the words coming from the Coco Moco Coco covered lips. Tawni shook her blonde head, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny rookie mistake."

"I did not!" Sonny denied and shoved the photo into the cushion where Tawni had hidden Sonny's fan letters. Suddenly the whole Eric fiasco came to mind and Chad's face in that weird beard filled her memory. 'God,' she thought, 'I'm even missing his face in that weird beard.' She shook away this realization.

_  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

Suddenly Tawni sat herself beside Sonny.

"Sonny you're my best friend," Sonny looked up surprised.

"What happened to other Tawni?" Sonny asked momentarily distracted.

Tawni bit her lip, glanced away from Sonny's questioning eyes and looked devastated, "she switched her favourite lip gloss to Moco Coco Moco. Unforgivable in Tawni Town."

Sonny looked at Tawni and gushed, "And I got to replace her? Aw I'm touched!" **A/N She isn't sarcastic here, because let's face it Sonny would still be touched.**

"Well whatever," Tawni said, looking over Sonny's shoulder into her reflection in the mirror, "all I know Sonny is that I'm pretty, well who doesn't know that!" Tawni smiled and Sonny looked confused. Was this supposed to be helpful?

"And I'm pretty sure Chad's misses you just as much as you miss him. You should call him." Tawni shuddered, she was being way too nice today. Especially considering this scheme of her involved _Chad's_ happiness.

Sonny looked away considering this before looking over, her cheeks flaming, and protesting, "I do not miss him."

"A little bit late with your reaction there Sonny," Tawni said rising and walking from the room her blonde curls bouncing with her stride, leaving Sonny with her thoughts of sparkly blue eyes and shiny golden hair.

_  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
_

Marshall walked into the prop house, Ms. Bitterman at his side.

Their love reminded Sonny of her and Chad's not quite date at Lookout Mountain.

'Gosh,' Sonny internally scolded herself. What was wrong with her?

Everything she did was reminding her of Chad. Not that she was necessarily complaining.

First Portlyn, then the picture, the the couch and now even Marshall and Ms. Bitterman.

How was she supposed to keep up her grades in math with this on her mind?

"Hey Sonny, this yours?" Marshall held out a tailored jacket.

"Does that look like it belongs to-" Sonny began, in a defensive voice, quite unlike her normal tone, before realising that she recognised it, "but it's Nico's I'll give it to him." She stood from the couch and took the jacket from Marshall.

She watched as the happy couple walked out.

So she'd lied, something she didn't normally do.

But she was desperate.

She slipped her arms into the sleeves, and sighed as she hugged the material closer.

It smelled just like Chad, the way he smelled at the prom, like hair gel and melted chocolate, a surprisingly nice combo, and Sonny smiled into the soft collar.

_  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Sonny saw herself, as only yesterday she had tried her very best to fix her mistake.

***FLASHBACK***

Sonny ran through the airport, praying the plane hadn't boarded yet.

She pushed her way through the queues of people and sprinted towards the gate.

And then through the window she watched as he strode across the tarmac, his perfect hair not daring to blow in the breeze.

_One…Two…Three…_

She counted as he climbed the steps, and he didn't look back as he boarded the plane.

And she prayed he wasn't looking out the plane window as the tears began to fall and her knees gave out, so that he hadn't seen how much she really needed him._  
_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Sonny sat in Chad's jacket on the couch in her dressing room, and she didn't even bother to move or hide the fact that she was crying when Tawni walked in.

"Sonny are you okay?" Tawni asked, her pretty, because yes we all know she's pretty, face showing genuine worry.

"I'm _fine_," at the last word Sonny began sobbing, and she cried even harder as Tawni pulled her into a hug, letting her into her bubble.

"I miss him so much," she whimpered.

Tawni pulled her closer and rubbed her hair like a little girl.

"I know, but it'll get better," Tawni promised, but unfortunately for Sonny her words just weren't enough.

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

Sonny woke in the middle of the night, her breath short and raspy.

Chad's face from her dreams swam in her face, as he watched her pretending to be a wizard after Selena had kissed him.

She had put everything into that wizard impersonation, because she'd been so angry at Selena.

She rose and stumbled around in the dark until she felt it, the jacket again the material that was becoming oh so familiar.

'Oh my god,' Sonny thought, 'I fell for Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. CDC. Cooper. The tween heartthrob.'

And then the tears fell all over again.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

Sonny sat on her bed, a tub of ice cream in her hand, the two empty tubs beside her. She was still wearing the jacket, and tears stained her cheeks.

After two days she was still in her room and had called in sick again to Condor Studios. She had told her mom she was PMSing and felt really awful, so Connie had left for work without asking, even though she knew her daughter was a girl with a broken heart if she'd ever seen one.

Sonny turned on the box set of Mack Falls that Tawni had come over with yesterday.

"Just in case," she'd said, "it's not any better yet."

It was weird having Tawni be nice.

Sonny was subconsciously aware that things must be really really bad.

She didn't dwell on it.

Oh my god she wasn't over obsessing, she didn't want to fix things, she didn't want everyone to be happy.

Things were bad.

_MOO. _

Sonny's ring tone filled the air, and she didn't even bother to root through her sheets to find it.

She was too busy watching Chad on the screen.

But the third time it rang, she sighed loudly, put the television on mute, and dug out the phone.

It was an unknown number, something Sonny didn't normally answer but if she had a crazy stalker she really didn't care.

"Hello?" she said meekly.

"Sonny?" the voice at the end of the line said. It sounded, Sonny imagined, like she did. Lonely, scared and lost, missing something they couldn't survive without.

"Chad? Hey, what's up?" Sonny said trying to add her normal enthusiasm to her tone. She was acutely aware that she failed miserably.

"I just wanted to tell you something," Chad said and she could picture his face above hers, his eyes sparkling, that cheeky grin on his face.

Of course the T.V. helped with that.

"Yeah?" Sonny said shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and pulling Chad's jacket closer around her, longing to hear the words she needed so badly, so that she would be able to survive.

"_I miss you."_

**So what did you think….??? Not too short not too long I hope. The ending is from both the song and story btw in case you didn't get that. I dunno if it's too sappy???**

**Thought I'd start off easy with a one shot! Please press the little green button…. Go on you know you want to. PLEASE I NEED THEM!!!!! JKJK !!! But do seriously. All reviews, good and bad are appreciated. :D**

"**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!" **


	2. When Sonny's Down

**A/N So this was originally a one shot, but then people asked me to do a two shot and loads of people favourited my story (kudos to you you are listed below!) and two of my reviewers replied to me with songs (also big shout outs to you first two names on the list below) and after going through them all I decided on this one. I dunno if you'll like it I hope you do. It ended the way I wanted and I really don't think I'll turn it into a three shot, or multi chapter! **

**Okay so dedications as of the time I wrote this (if you did favourite my story and you're not here, I'm sorry that I wrote this before but you would be on here too!) :**

**REPLIERS:**

**Best with breadsticks (to whom this song choice is credited)**

**mimo7197**

**THANK YOU BOTH FOR YOUR HELP!**

**MY REVIEWERS:**

**mimo7197**

**Best with breadsticks**

**SonnyChadFan**

**MY FAVOURITERS(is this a word??? Who knows…. All I know is I don't own it *sad face*):**

**SimpleyChanny**

**SonnyChadFan**

**Zillionz**

**Mimo7197**

**Best with breadsticks (did you favourite my story? I dunno but you gave me the song, so that's good enough to make it on this list anyways)**

**THANK YOU GUYS!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Sonny With A Chance and any related characters, sets or props used in the show, Snow Patrol or their song "Set Fire to the Third Bar." I do not own the map of the USA mentioned in this story either…. Even though I made it up I just don't wanna be sued!**

**Maybe one day when I take over the world I will own everything!**

**So not going to happen. *sigh***

**Sorry if Sonny's a little OOC but she like me (being single on the week up to Feb. 14****th**** isn't fun) is having a bad week**

_I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see_

Sonny traced her hand along the edge of the map on the wall.

Ms. Bitterman was making the class learn all fifty states off by heart, because apparently Tawni knew two.

Yes you heard right two.

California and New York, if you're wondering.

And so the class were resigned to having to make sure they knew them like the back of their hands for a test tomorrow.

Or in Tawni's case how well she knew the reflection of the back of her hand.

But instead of standing at the map and writing the list down like she was supposed to Sonny was absentmindedly tracing the distance between California and New Jersey where Chad was filming his new movie.

It seemed so small on the map, and Sonny wished he really was only a fingers length away.

Although she would never ever admit that.

She'd just gotten used to the idea, even after eight months, of telling Chad and everyone else that she missed him.

Telling them she wished he was so close to her was unimaginable.

Now don't get me wrong.

Sonny had found surviving these last couple of months bearable but she was having a really down day, missing Chad more than ever.

Damn him and his stupid charm.

_  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger increases of distant dark places  
_

Sonny glanced to her right as she filled her fro-yo cup with chocolate flavoured fro-yo.

She quickly did a double take.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, so that everyone turned to stare at her, "where is it gone?"

Portlyn, who was standing beside her, looked at her like she was going mad.

She probably was.

"Omg, are you still trying to convince me you're not in love with him?" she said and Sonny blushed deeply.

"I don't love him, I was just used to it there, and I got a fright okay jeez," Sonny said defensively.

"Whatever," Portlyn said, picked up her tray and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Sonny on the other hand abandoned her fro-yo and walked to the wall where the poster for Mackenzie Falls, with Chad looking all Mackenzie like, had once hung.

She knew that they were probably just getting a new one to promote the new season where "_Mackenzie is finally reunited with his family after a year as a hostage to band of ninja pirates!" _but Sonny couldn't help but lightly place her fingers where Chad's face had once been.

Then when she saw people were staring she coughed loudly and said, "what? I was just admiring the paint work."

_  
I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science_

_Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
_

Sonny groaned inwardly as she walked into her dressing room.

Ever since Tawni and Portlyn had become friends she felt like the Randoms! dressing rooms were filled with girlish screams and talk of hair products and nail polish all the time.

Sonny wasn't jealous of this new relationship, she just wished they would stop rubbing it in her face.

So she did was she always did when she was having a crummy day.

She went to her Random! closet and pulled out a tailored jacket that had become oh so familiar over the past 8 months.

As she slipped it on over the summer dress she was wearing she wished she could just wallow in self pity in silence inside of having to listen to Tawni and Portlyn laugh like eight year old school girls.

She couldn't even pick out words anymore just an annoying buzz that seemed like it was always there.

Really Sonny is it really? she couldn't help think to herself.

_  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me_

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we good?"

"Oh were so good!"

Sonny replayed ever argument she'd ever had with Chad over and over and every sweet memory too.

"I guess you'll just have to settle for me," Chad's cheeky grin flashed in front of Sonny's eyes and she imagined in her memory that a slow song had come on, and that they'd danced and that dancing had led to talking and talking had lead to sharing (of feelings) and sharing (of feelings) had lead to something more.

"Really, Sonny, do you really imagine that?" she could almost hear Chad saying, like a sweet melody whispered in her ear.

Stupid Chad, with his stupid voice, and his stupid eyes, and his stupid ability to make her become lost in their never ending sea of boundary less blue…

Sonny caught herself.

How could he do that even when he wasn't here?

_  
I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms_

Sonny was laying on the floor of her dressing room, her chocolate brown eyes closed and her ipod blasting in her ears.

She was praying silently that someone would tap her, and she would open her eyes and Chad's face would be above hers smiling, but she wasn't stupid, she knew they wouldn't get to dance again until he got back in two months after his movie was done shooting.

On good days she would be cheery and think I've survived eight what are two more?

But on down days she felt like she couldn't wait a second longer to see him.

It was at times like this she'd crack open her trusty Mack Falls box set and sit herself down for a four or five episode marathon.

Today though she felt like watching the whole thing.

Maybe she was really PMSing this time.

After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in

Sonny turned on the electric heater to the third bar, even though it was summer she was shivering.

The prop house had jacked up heating.

She imagined Chad was sitting down next to her and was pulling her closer.

"So you watch the Falls?" he'd ask smirking.

"I do sometimes," she'd lie even though she knew this particular season off by heart.

"Really, Sonny, do you really?" he'd ask grinning gleefully that he got to use his line.

And then they'd start off where they'd finished before he had left.

"Fine be that way," she'd retort.

"Fine, I will," he would say right back.

"Good."

"Good."

"Oh, shut up," Sonny would lie down her head on Chad's lap and he'd trail his fingers through her hair that he loved so much.

"Fine I will…" but he'd trail off when he'd see her falling into a deep sleep.

But this was all in Sonny's imagination, and she snapped back to reality, smiling involuntarily as Chad walked onto the screen and stopped doing his signature far away gaze.

_  
I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms  
_

Sonny was lying on the ground again, Chad's jacket wrapped around her, and she was still, not moving, as she listened to Me Vs. Maradona Vs. Elvis, just as Demi Lovato's twitter instructed.

It was a good song for self pity, she decided as she put it on repeat.

Not only was she having a bad day, she was having a bad week, and she knew everyone at Condor Studios even the cast of the Falls were getting worried about her.

Sure there were only seven more weeks until Chad returned but no one could bear the thought of depressed Sonny for that long.

Imagine happy Sonny, now times her happiness by one hundred and you're not even close to how depressing sad Sonny was.

She had even managed to bomb in the fifty states test and had earned herself a detention.

She had decided to save what little happiness she had for _So Random!_ shows.

If she was fired she really didn't know what she would do seeing as how her job was the only thing keeping her going.

She was praying as always that she could just open her eyes and it would be two months from now, and Chad was back.

Instead though, when she did open her eyes she found Tawni's face in front of hers smiling widely.

"Hey Sonny," she said sweetly, "mind if I take this?"

Tawni was holding up a bumper tube of Coco Moco Coco lip gloss that Sonny had bought as a present for Tawni's birthday next week.

In her depressed state it took her a minute to react and as she yanked the earphones from her ears Tawni was already running from the dressing room, waving thanks over her shoulder.

Sonny struggled to her feet, feeling light headed after rising too quickly.

"Tawni come back!" she screamed following her co-star out of the dressing room, even if she wasn't exactly running in a straight line due to her dizziness, "it's not your birthday until next week! Remember thirty days has September, April, June and November! You forgot July has thirty one!"

As Sonny round the corner and on to lot, she slipped in her heels on one of Nico and Grady's sandwiches and almost came crashing to the ground was it not for someone catching her at the last minute from behind and straightening her up, so she could regain her balance.

But just before she could turn around to thank her saviour, she felt hot breath at her ear and she shivered in pleasure.

"Hey," she heard and grinned like a mad woman.

She would know that voice anywhere.

Suddenly it seemed like she wasn't having a half bad week after all, "I think that's my jacket."

**Soooooo what did ya think? I liked the first one better but…? Just please REVIEW!!!!! I REALLY REALLY WANT YOU TOO… and if you don't, I'm just gonna have to change the ending and have it be James or Hayden instead of Chad… but was it even Chad? Who knows?**

**Sorry rant there. Please review though I wanna know if you liked it. **

"**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!"**


	3. When Chad's Stupid

**A/N So this was originally a one shot, but then people asked me to do a two shot and loads of people favourited my story (kudos to you you are listed below!) and two of my reviewers replied to me with songs (also big shout outs to you first two names on the list below). And then it was going to be a two shot. And now it's a three shot. It could turn into four shot or as it is called a MULTI CHAPTER but no further than 4! I chose this song myself, after trawling through my ipod! Hope you like it. :/**

**Okay so dedications as of the time I wrote this (if you did favourite my story and you're not here, I'm sorry that I wrote this before but you would be on here too!) :**

**REPLIERS:**

**Best with breadsticks (to whom the second song choice is credited)**

**mimo7197**

**THANK YOU BOTH FOR YOUR HELP!**

**MY REVIEWERS:**

**mimo7197**

**Best with breadsticks**

**SonnyChadFan**

**SonnyButterflyxx1****(yeah I agree James is creepy)**

**penguincrazy**

**MusicFreak-Sonny**

**Zillionz**

**MY FAVOURITERS/Alerters(are these words??? Who knows…. All I know is I don't own them *sad face*):**

**SimpleyChanny**

**SonnyChadFan**

**Zillionz**

**Mimo7197**

**Best with breadsticks (did you favourite my story? I dunno but you gave me the second song, so that's good enough to make it on this list anyways)**

**MusicFreak-Sonny**

**Penguincrazy**

**THANK YOU GUYS!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Sonny With A Chance and any related characters, sets or props used in the show, the Jonas Brothers or their song "Hold On." **

**Maybe one day when I take over the world!**

**So not going to happen. *sigh***

**All I own is Tawni's cousin. He's actually being held hostage in my attic! Joking! :P**

_We don't have time left to regret, hold on  
And we'll take more than common sense, hold on  
So stop you're wondering, take a stand, hold on  
'Cause there's more to life than just to live, hold on_

"Oh, hey Chad," Sonny could barely contain her excitement as she spun around to face the _Mackenzie Falls_ actor.

She slipped the jacket down over her arms, completely forgetting about Tawni and her birthday present.

She had a sneaky suspicion that Tawni had stolen it on purpose just to get Sonny out of the room.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was just keeping it safe for you," she blushed deeply.

She didn't tell him that for the first week after he'd left she practically lived in the jacket because it smelled like him.

She held it out and he took it from her.

That was odd, he seemed to be avoiding her eyes, as if he didn't want her to get lost in his.

And Chad always wanted girls to get lost in his eyes.

"So, um, I'd better get going..." Chad said, turning slightly, and throwing the jacket over the side of his arm.

God even from this far away Sonny could tell he still smelt like chocolate and hair gel, which almost made her knees buckle.

"Fine," she began, smirking slightly.

But instead of continuing with their argument Chad just smiled a little, nothing special like he normally did around Sonny and turned away.

"Yeah, okay see you Sonny," wait a second.

Sonny stood confused and shivering in the tank top she was now wearing.

She had kind of been relying on the jacket to keep her warm.

Why wasn't he calling her Monroe?

And why hadn't he continued with their little routine?

And most importantly why was he acting so weird?

"Why was he acting so weird?" Sonny moaned into a pillow as she sat on the sofa in her dressing room beside Tawni, who was slowly applying her third coat of lip gloss.

"He's a boy Sonny," she stated and rolled her eyes, not that Sonny could see her head was still in the pillow, "boys are weird. Anyway you should just tell him how you feel. He could like die tomorrow and you'd regret it for the rest of your life or something."

Sonny raised her head from the soft material, which unfortunately smelt nothing like the jacket, and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Tawni.

"Wow, that was deep," she said confused, and then looked defiant, "and there are no feelings. I don't feel anything for _Chad Dylan Pooper_."

She said his name with menace and spat out the last word, a slight curl to her lips.

Really though she was just angry that he was acting so strange. 

'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

Sonny sat in her dressing room silently watching the clock tick by.

All she could hear was _tick tock tick tock_ over and over like something mocking her.

It was like the clock was teasing her saying telling her over and over that _Oops there goes another second and your still not with Chad you pathetic GIT_.

Not that she wanted to be with Chad.

She was just sure that if the clock could talk that's what it would be saying.

_  
One single smile, a helping hand, hold on  
It's not that hard to be a friend, hold on  
So don't give up, stand 'til the end, hold on  
'Cause there's more to life than just to live, hold on  
_

"Ugh," Sonny complained as she shoved the door to the studio open.

Her arms were piled high with costumes and props she had agreed to take home to repair.

She didn't actually remember how this had come about, but she was too nice to say no after she had apparently said yes.

_Stupid nice _she thought.

It was the same stupid nice, she had convinced herself, that had made her hold on to Chad's jacket.

Then suddenly, for the second time that day she felt herself fall towards the ground, except this time no one caught her in time.

"Ow," she groaned and she struggled to right herself.

"Hey, you need some help?"

Sonny almost groaned again as she heard the unforgettable voice and she saw Chad Dylan Cooper's hand stretched out to her.

She was almost afraid to take it, afraid that if her skin brushed Chad's that she would find herself feeling what she most certainly did not want to feel for a boy who didn't even want to talk to her.

She caught herself as Chad's fingers grazed hers and he pulled her up.

His eyes, those endless blue eyes held hers for a moment before he glanced away and picked up the box at her feet.

She blinked in shock for a moment.

_Oh shit, _she thought.

Then Chad smiled sweetly, still avoiding her gaze, "it's nice to see all my friends again."

She smiled back at him, forcing the corners of her lips upwards.

_Friends, _she thought, _oh, shit._

_  
'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
_

Sonny sat on her bed and this time silently watched her digital alarm radio.

While it didn't actually tick it still got to her every time it changed, like this time it was saying _HOLY GOD GIRL WHAT ARE YOU DOING? A WHOLE MINUTE'S JUST GONE BY!_

She had agreed to take home the damaged props and costumes in a hope to distract herself, but they were stilling sitting in the box in her car.

God what was wrong with her?

Angry and annoyed at Chad and herself she grabbed her ipod and for the second time that day lay on the floor, as Demi had instructed and sighed as Me Vs. Maradona Vs. Elvis blasted in her ears.

She was too busy wallowing in self pity and doubt to notice as the tears began to fall, and she cried herself to sleep.

_  
When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

It had been a week since _it_ had returned to the studios and everything was as it had been before.

Before Sonny arrived that is.

_Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_ did not interact and Nico and Grady were under fierce instruction from Tawni to under no circumstances bring up the _Mackenzie Falls_ lunches, or hair products or sandwiches.

The lunch room was cast in this weird awkward silence, which only the occasional conversation being struck up at each table, such as:

"So, that new sketch, funny isn't it?"

Or

"Wow that storyline for Chloe, heated or what?"

But they would always trail off after a few minutes, and everyone would eat in stony silence, the _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ casts both aware that it was all Chad's fault.

Sonny was quiet to say the least, not depressing Sonny as such but more not totally with us Sonny.

It was like she had finally realized she was never getting something she needed and had completely given up hope of ever being whole.

When it falls apart and you're feeling lost  
All your hope is gone, don't forget to hold on  
Hold on!

"Sonny please just go out on this date? For me?" Tawni begged and Sonny just shook her head causing Tawni to pout her Coco Moco Cocoed lips.

"No," she insisted, "I'm not going. It'd be pointless."

She was sitting at her vanity playing with her hair, staring into space, and though she'd never admit it thinking about Chad.

"Come one he's my cousin, so he shares my genes, that means he's good looking," Tawni pointed out.

"Fine," Sonny caved, trying not to cringe with the pain that accompanied the word that Chad refused to say, "one date."

Tawni clapped her hands together excitedly.

_  
'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

Sonny sat in her dressing room, the clock slowly ticking towards seven.

She was not looking forward to this date.

Tawni had insisted on dressing her up, and doing her makeup.

Even Sonny had to admit she looked good, but she was beyond caring.

She just wanted to curl up in bed and being depressing Sonny for a while.

But what could a movie date hurt?

At least they wouldn't have to talk, they could just watch the film.

She was watching the clock tick by and had to keep herself from thinking, _look were a second closer to your date with a boy who is NOT Chad Dylan Cooper._

And Sonny had to bite back tears, as she rose to a knock on the door. 

When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

She took a deep breath, steadied herself and threw open the door. T

here standing in front of her was a cute boy, with light brown hair and deep green eyes.

They weren't as nice as a certain drama actor's but they were still... nice and Sonny couldn't help but smile at him.

Tawni was right.

He was gorgeous.

"Hey, Sonny right?" he said and Sonny almost let out a girlish squeal at his British accent.

She wondered why Tawni had failed to mention that.

It would have help sell the date to her.

She nodded and smiled, grabbing her purse as she walked out the door.

She suddenly felt a lot more like sunny Sonny.

But outside she failed to hear the voice she so longed for as she climbed into the boys car.

Chad was pushing out through the same door which Sonny had tripped through the week before, trying to get to Sonny before the car drove away.

He was holding a certain jacket in his hand.

"Hold on, Sonny," he said, but stopped panting as Portlyn watched from her car, shaking her head and couldn't help thinking _it all your own fault Chad you expected her to hold out for you,_ as he called after the disappearing car, "wait!"

**HA HA you were NOT expecting that! Portlyn can think without a script! And she's actually really people smart!**

**Hehe so it was Chad of course, but he was acting differently than expected. I wanted him to be the one hurting at the end because Sonny was in pain all the way through the three of them.**

**I do want to make this a four shot, but will only do so if I get 15 reviews (as in all together so five more as of this moment.) Or else Sonny will forever remain with Tawni's cousin. And could you imagine the world with Sonny and Tawni related even by marriage. So review if you wanna see this end the way it's supposed to! PLEASE! And tell me if you liked it!**

"**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!" **


	4. When Sonny's Strong

**SORRY ITS BEEN AGES!!! I WAS BUSY!!!! :D**

**A/N So I'm going to let you in on a little secret of mine. I actually had no idea where this story was going. I knew exactly what the first one was then bam... nothing, and I've kind of been doing this blindfolded (not literally but you know what I mean). I just trawl through my ipod hoping I find a song that fits.**

**It got so far that I even at one point considered Chad's reason he was acting so weird to be the fact that he had discovered that Sonny was really his sister. Then I decided that she'd have to end up with Tawni's cousin, and I'm too big of a Channy fan for that. Stop laughing, just because I'm laughing at myself does not make it funny. :)**

**So I realise in the last one Chad was OOC but you'll understand that he was doing so so that he could be TIC (totally in character) for this one. Yes that's right fanfictioners Chad Dylan Cooper is back, and he's determined to have his way.**

**And also explain his recent behaviour. **

**Hehe enjoy :D**

**And also everyone's a little OOC again. :P Except Chad. He is TIC but TIC of the person he was before Sonny.**

**And this is super long :L**

**Also check out my ACTUAL ONE SHOT not this it is a one shot actually its four chapters malarkey (love that word) that was going on in this one. It's called Wizardy Tape Recorder. Just guess who guest stars? I like it better than this soooooooooo..... if you liked this (I don't like the last two) you should check it out. I'm pretty sure Tawni and Sonny want you to : Check out her fanfic, I know check out the guest star, check out the channy, check it out, check it out, check it out. :P**

**Dedications below.**

**This is dedicated solely and completely to SonnyChadFan, for the simple reason that you reviewed every chapter, and liked them. It was because you thought the last one was as good as the others that I continued :P So everyone say thanks to SonnyChadFan or this wouldn't be here. Thank you :P **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Sonny With A Chance and any related characters, sets or props used in the show, the Selena or her song "Stop and Erase." I don't own Zac Efrom either.... Mmmmm Sterling or Zac.. if only I could have both. **

**Maybe one day when I take over the world!**

**So not going to happen. *sigh***

**Okay so this is set Chad two weeks after Chad returned, aka a week after we left off. It didn't work out with Tawni's cousin. Turned out he was as self centred as Tawni who is as self centred as Chad, and that hurt too much for Sonny. Ready to find out what's up with Chad? **

_You think you know me so well,  
You put me down, it builds you up,  
You're kicking me around,  
You just can't get enough_

Sonny was sitting in the cafeteria alone, as her cast rehearsed a sketch that didn't involve her.

All the tables were empty except hers, and she was basking in the eerily quiet room.

She was absentmindedly stirring her melted fro-yo (melted because she had been sitting there for so long) and thinking about a certain jerkthrob.

She was completely confused as to what was going on in his pretty blonde head.

He comes back early, avoids her like the plague for a week, acts like a polite gentleman around her, not his usual self, even though she had thought that their relationship was going somewhere.

Then after her date, he turns around and starts to as totally heartthrob Chad like.

In a not so good way.

Before Sonny had always known that Chad liked her a little as a friend at least, despite their arguments.

She had been sure he didn't hate her.

Tawni had been sure, as sure as she was of her gorgeousness, that Chad _loved _Sonny.

But even Tawni didn't insist things like that anymore.

Even self centred Tawni didn't like seeing naive little Sonny from Wisconsin cry.

But now when they fought Sonny, much to her hidden despair, could hear the venom, the malice, in Chad's voice.

Tawni said he talked to her like he used to talk to all Randoms! before she arrived.

Sonny just didn't know where it had come from.

She furiously wiped a tear away.

She knew she was being stupid.

He was Chad Dylan Cooper, the CDC, the Hollywood heartthrob.

There was never a chance that he could love, or even just like her as much as she had liked him.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

But he just kept coming back.

Every time he passed the Random's! table or saw Sonny in the studio somewhere, he always had a snide remark waiting, instead of just ignoring her like he did the rest of the Randoms!

It was like he was going on of his way to put her down.

_  
And all your friends surround you,  
And without them by your side,  
You start to show your weakness,  
It's something you can't hide,  
_

Sonny looked over her shoulder as she heard high pitched laughter floating in through the cafeteria door.

She groaned internally.

Only one cast had the ability to make laughter sound snobby.

The Falls.

Just as Sonny was thinking this, complaining to herself that she should have just gotten her fro-yo and left for her dressing room, the inevitable happened and a bunch of the regular Falls cast and what looked like a few guest stars sauntered in, giggling at something that probably was not funny, and cruel to someone else.

Sonny rolled her chocolate eyes.

She was borderline clinically depressed but she was still able to pass judgment on those who believed they had a right to pass judgment on her.

They were all in their Falls costumes even though Sonny knew that everyone in the studio were just doing their run throughs today.

Sonny watched as they made their way across the cafeteria, being lead by none other than CDC himself.

He was walking backwards addressing the whole group so that he couldn't see Sonny, who was staring at them intently.

He was gesturing wildly with his hands laughing at what other people were saying.

_He used to laugh with me_, Sonny couldn't help but think, as she imagined the two of them laughing on the phone during the time he was gone, as they reminisced about the 'weird beard' fiasco.

But then she caught herself.

He wasn't Chad to her anymore.

He couldn't be Chad to her anymore

He was just some jerk who happened to work on the lot across from hers.

She bit her lip as he turned around, as they neared her, and as he walked past her, and glanced down she hoped for the best, for that sweet smile that had always seemed reserved for her.

Instead though she watched as the liquid blue that swam in Chad's eyes hardened and solid ice, amazing clear blue glared back at her.

"Random," he spat at her, and his entourage laughed along with him.

All except one, a pretty brunette who was bringing up the rear of the cast stayed stony face, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at Chad's tone.

Sure she stilled grabbed a fro-yo with her cast, but as they were walking back towards the exclusive Mack Falls' table, she stopped across from Sonny pulled out a chair.

As Sonny lifted and threw back down the remains of her vanilla twist and sprinkles with her spoon, she smiled sadly at Portlyn who nodded her head slightly at Sonny and began eating her fro-yo.

"Portlyn, why are you sitting with the riff raff?" Chad asked from across the room, in a disgusted voice and Sonny could her the curl on his top lip, as his cast laughed.

Portlyn shrugged and continued eating.

Sonny was staring at the far wall away from Chad and stated simply, dying inside, but surprisingly able to keep her voice steady, "it's an open cafeteria Chad."

It had only been a week since Chad had started acting like this, but Sonny was probably the best actress of her generation, when it came to pretending to not care.

She had even managed to keep her words devoid of emotion.

And she had to clench her fists, and bit the side of her cheeks to stop the sob erupting as he snapped back, "yes but I wish they would keep out the talentless."

She steadied herself with a deep breath.

It wasn't like she cared anyway.

That was just a low blow.

After a while, Sonny heard the Falls cast rise from their seats, and Portlyn waved slightly in goodbye as she followed them out.

She reached up to wipe away a tear when she thought everyone was gone.

She thought wrong.

"Sonny are you okay?" Sonny had stop herself from turning and slapping Chad across his chiseled face, as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

Yes, sweet Sonny was considering slapping someone.

But he had no right to ask about her.

How dare he when he must have known those stupid, pointless, worthless tears were falling for him.

Instead of turning around though, she just sat, staring at the wall, and shrugged off his hand.

"Just get of here Chad," she whispered, trying to lie to herself, and pretend her voice hadn't broken at the end.

Maybe she wasn't such a good actress after all.

_  
Yeah, Yeah  
Well stop and erase,  
'Cause I'm gonna  
wipe that smile off your know it all face  
Whoao  
Laugh while you can,  
You're livin' it up,  
But read my lips,  
the joke is on you,  
Whoao  
I figured it out,  
You're all about,  
walking tall on the people you knock down,  
Well stop and erase,  
'Cause I'm gonna,  
wipe that smile off your know it all face  
Whoao  
_

"What the hell is this?" Sonny screamed as she marched on the Falls set.

Chad hadn't yet gotten around to adding her back to the DO NOT ADMIT list beside Efron.

She was holding up a Tween Weekly that had just been delivered to her dressing room.

She was fuming, and she knew her pretty face was flushed red.

She lifted her arm and with the magazine she hit the back of the head of the Mack Falls star.

Man, she couldn't help thinking, that felt good.

So she did it again.

She stood hands on her hips for the first time in her life truly angry, her chest rise and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

Chad turned around, furious.

Sonny was sorely tempted to hit the front of his face with the magazine but she restrained herself and held the front cover in front of his eyes, as he smirked.

She was glad the magazine was blocking her view of his ocean blue gaze as she continued screaming, "did you think that it would be okay for you to tell Tween Weekly that I MISSED YOU?"

Sonny was just becoming more and more infuriated, angry at not just Chad, but herself for letting him get her so riled up, as he grinned, cocky.

"But you did," he said daring her to lie.

She wasn't above hitting people with magazines, but she just couldn't tell such a blatant untruth, when she had admitted the truth before.

"But you failed to mention that you missed me too," she countered, her eyes narrowed.

And for the first time, ever, she got this feeling, a feeling of never ever wanting to see Chad's face again.

Like _she_ hated him.

Before, sure, she had pretended even to herself that she hated Chad, that he repulsed her, but this feeling in her gut, this ache in her heart, it was real.

She would gladly live her life without ever seeing him again.

Stupid hate.

So she spun on the toe of her pixie ankle boots, and stormed away from Chad's smirking face.

But before she was out the door she turned, holding her hands up in defeat.

"Whatever, Chad, I give up," she surrendered, and forced out the words she wished she didn't had to mean, but she knew that her feelings for this boy were unnaturally, unhealthy and unreciprocated, "just stay away from me."

"Fine," he stated a half smile on his face, but for Sonny the past week had been too much, the hatred that she was unused to had gotten to her and she just shook her head sadly at Chad avoiding his eyes and walking quickly from the room, refusing to continue their little argument.

She managed to make it back to her dressing room, and into Tawni's waiting arms before she broke down and began to sob tears made of heartbroken despair and utter disappointment in the world.

Meanwhile, Chad was standing watching the spot Sonny had just vacated and he sighed.

His smirk was gone, and he was surprised to find himself wishing he could restart these two weeks again and do it all differently.

Regret was getting to him.

"Really Chad really?" he heard a voice saying behind him, and he wanted to slap the mouth it had come out of, that was his line to Sonny.

Then the one person in the world who knew why he was doing what he was doing, continued her walk, stopped and stood beside him.

Portlyn was looking the same spot as Chad, her hand squeezing his arm, as she whispered, "you're doing something so idiotic, and for the stupidest reason in the world. Give her a chance, I know she'll surprise you."

_  
I'm waking up, I'm feeling,  
What I was scared to feel before,  
I got my eyes wide open,  
Won't take it anymore  
All the lies and teasing,  
Guess, I could never be that cool,  
You had them all believing,  
But know that's through,  
_

Sonny opened her eyes, and sighed deeply.

"Yeah, whatever," Tawni was saying into her phone, "look Becki, I can't okay my friend is having a crisis-"

She paused for a moment, as she stared in the mirror, unaware that Sonny was awake, and listening to her.

"Yes, a boy crisis. Tawni Hart doesn't invite people for sleepovers in her house for nothing," Tawni sounded exasperated, like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

It probably was.

"Tawni," Sonny said, and laughed a little as Tawni whipped around for the one of the many mirrors on her walls.

The spaces that weren't filled with mirrors were of course filled with pictures of Tawni.

"Hey Sonny," Tawni smiled, and hung up her phone without so much as a goodbye to Becki.

"Tawni," Sonny said, "I think I'm gonna be okay."

Tawni sighed in relief, grinning.

And Sonny actually meant what she said.

She was going to be okay.

Chad Dylan Cooper could just get over himself and move on with his life and she with hers.

She was finally ready see what she hadn't before.

Chad Dylan Cooper just didn't deserve her.

"Sonny," a voice sneered, as Sonny entered the cafeteria that day, Tawni at her side, ready to catch her if needed.

But Sonny was strong, and Sonny, kind, reliable Sonny was back.

"Hey Chad," she turned smiling sweetly.

She still believed that there was something good in him somewhere, but she found herself not loving that part of him anymore, not loving any part of him, "can I help you with something?"

He looked taken aback at her tone, and she giggled to herself at his shocked expression. Check, she thought, she had him cornered he had nowhere to go.

"No, why would I need help for a random?" his lips were all curled again, but Sonny was proud to be able to saw truthfully that she felt nothing.

Absolutely zit.

Not hate, not anger, not love, not loneliness just an empty hallow respect for him as a person.

"Okay," she said, and couldn't suppress a grin as she watched his harsh smile slide off his face, and she heard Tawni giggle behind her, "see you around Chad."

And she smiled, turned back towards the cafeteria, and walked with her head held high.

But somewhere in the back of her mind, she couldn't deny the thought that she had a tiny wish that things were different.

_  
Yeah, Yeah  
Well stop and erase,  
'Cause I'm gonna  
wipe that smile off your know it all face  
Whoao  
Laugh while you can,  
You're livin' it up,  
But read my lips,  
the joke is on you,  
Whoao  
I figured it out,  
You're all about,  
walking tall on the people you knock down,  
Well stop and erase,  
'Cause I'm gonna,  
wipe that smile off your know it all face  
_

Sonny was sitting in the prop house, biting the eraser on the end of her pencil, trying to write a new sketch.

Occasionally her mind would wander to other things, Tawni, Nico and Grady, and Zora, and Portlyn.

Yes Portlyn.

While Sonny was by herself in her dressing room, looking for something they needed for a sketch, she had walked in and said something really weird.

***Flashback***

"Hey Portlyn," Sonny said, waving over her shoulder, as she threw stuff over her back, rummaging through drawers, messing up her normally tidy half of the dressing room.

"Hey Sonny, can I talk you for a sec?" Portlyn asked sitting down on the chaise lounge **(A/N is this what it's called??? Who knows? Wondering what Portlyn said? Well keep reading!)** as Sonny motioned for her to.

"Sure, put can I look while you talk," Sonny said, her head lowered into a cardboard box where she tended to throw junk, "I really need to find this."

Portlyn nodded playing with her manicured fingers.

She seemed nervous.

A falls cast mate nervous?

Unheard of.

"Sonny, about Chad," Portlyn began, and Sonny assumed she was here to apologize for him so she continued for Portlyn.

"It's okay I'm over it. Whatever his issues are he needs to work them out alone," Sonny said as she moved on to her shelves.

"Don't be," Portlyn said, surprising Sonny so much that she stopped what she was doing to turn to her, "over it I mean. Chad had issues that he needs to work out with someone's help. And that someone needs to be you."

Sonny was watching Chad's leading lady, shocked at what she had said, and shook her head sadly.

"I can't Portlyn, he hurt me too much," this was the first time Sonny had said it aloud, admitted to a person who wasn't Tawni.

And she felt good about it.

Like it was closure.

But then just as something can be closed, it can be torn back open again.

"Please try," Portlyn begged, rising, "I'm scared for him Sonny, he's my friend. And he's going nowhere fast."

Sonny stood and watched as Portlyn walked for the room, head down.

She had been convinced that Portlyn couldn't talk without a script, at least not intelligently, just as Chad had said, even though that was mean, just as sure as she was that Chad had no real friends.

But it turned out that Chad had one, and Portlyn was well _deep._

And Sonny couldn't help thinking that maybe she was wrong.

And so Portlyn's questions had been running through her head all day, her request sort of almost haunting her.

"Sonny?" a voice said, and as she looked up she saw Chad looking down at her, "what are doing here?"

Chad was watching her and to her surprise, because she had been convinced she had no feelings towards him, her cheeks began to heat up in a blush.

She glanced at her watch it was past ten at night.

"It's our prop house," she said, looking up at Chad's face, begging in her head for him to smile.

Instead he looked around impassive.

"Yeah but I meant in this general area," he explained motioning with his hands, drawing big circles.

She shrugged, "writing a sketch."

He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, and nodded to the couch beside her.

"Mind if I sit there."

She shrugged again, trying to convince herself that she didn't care, but she couldn't deny that she wanted him to be close to her more than anything.

Damn, she thought, there goes being strong.

Chad lowered himself down and grinned a little as he looked down at the table, making her smile just a little too.

"See you had a sand-ich," he laughed, and she smiled at his pronunciation of the word.

They sat in silence as she, every now and then, scribbled stuff down. But after a while she couldn't bare the quiet, the ever booming sound of no words.

"What are you doing here Chad?" she asked the question he had asked her earlier, wishing, wanting him to say the words she desperately needed to hear.

"I work here," he said simply.

So not the words she need, and not the answer to the question he knew she was really asking.

"Yeah but I meant in this general area," she parroted him, motioning with her hands, copying him, making him laugh, which to her annoyance made her laugh too.

"I'm sitting with you," he said, and she took a deep breath as she prepared herself to ask the questions that had to be answered.

"Chad, you've been nothing but horrible to me the past two weeks. And I don't understand why you're sitting here now," she said.

"Sonny," Chad looked hurt and went to move towards her but she leaned backwards.

She need to know, as much as it would hurt.

So he backed away too, and looked away, out into the prop house.

"Fine I'll tell you," he said, looking hopefully at her, and she gave in.

"Fine," she replied, grinning slightly, like she couldn't help herself. It was a guilty pleasure.

"Good."

"Good, now get on with it," she insisted and he looked more relax, gazing away from her, and she smirked a little.

"When I was gone, everyone told me how you nearly fell apart. I'm an actor Sonny, I'm going have to go away for movies and stuff all the time. I don't want to hurt you, and I thought it'd be easier if we," he motioned between them, pointing back and forth, "just didn't go anywhere."

Sonny sat, smile gone and looked at like him like he was mad.

But he couldn't see that, he just rose, and walked from the room.

And Sonny stayed where she was and wondered what was wrong in the world.

This wasn't how the story was supposed to end.

_  
Count down,  
The tables have turned,  
Better wise up,  
You have got a lot to learn,  
'Cause you're alone now,  
_

The So Random! cast walked into the cafeteria, and Tawni looked nervously at Sonny when she saw Chad was sitting alone at the Mack Falls table.

It was like the roles were reversed, and she was the one in control.

But she was Sonny Monroe, and Sonny Monroe was a nice girl who didn't abuse power.

So she simply nodded to him, wanting to tell him what she thought about his little speech but she chickened out and instead she just greeted him, "Cooper."

"Monroe."

But there was no more contact, not more speech between them, as the Random! cast enjoyed their lunch, until Sonny watched Chad stand dump the remains of his steak in the trash and walk from the cafeteria.

And then suddenly Sonny realised what they were doing was stupid.

So she decided, kind of subconsciously, because she was unaware that she was planning to leave the Random! table to run after Chad, and as called his name, she was smiling, pleased with herself, her bravery.

And he turned and for the first time in a long time his eyes locked with hers, and chocolate met ice, while immediately melted, and she was lost.

"You clearly have a lot to learn about me, Cooper," she said playfully.

_  
Well stop and erase,  
'Cause I'm gonna  
wipe that smile off your know it all face  
Whoao  
Laugh while you can,  
You're livin' it up,  
But read my lips,  
the joke is on you,  
Whoao  
I figured it out,  
You're all about,  
walking tall on the people you knock down,  
Well stop and erase,  
'Cause I'm gonna,  
wipe that smile off your know it all face._

He was looking down at her, and as if he had always been doing it brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She shivered, in a good way, at his touch, as his skin met hers.

"What?" he asked smiling this almost know it all smile, like he knew he had her at his feet.

And to his surprise wiping the smile away immediately, Sonny grabbed the collar of his jacket, which was strangely familiar, and pulled him close, their lips inches apart before she paused.

She was determined to hold the balance of power

"That was the stupidest reason in the world," she whispered, and Chad looked down at her, her brown eyes searching his, as he grinned and she smiled too.

"Really, Sonny was it really?" he whispered back, hopeful, that cheeky Chad smile back, meant just for Sonny.

She nodded, "yes," and pulled him closer, slightly aggressively, what she had been waiting months to do this, closing the gap and she felt for once completely and utterly happy, as his lips met hers.

**EW EW EW I HATED THAT!!!!! Aw well had to finish it, so here it is..... but cut me some slack I wrote this listening to love songs, and except for the last part it was really hard. Try writing sad scenes while listening to Today was a Fairytale and Jump then Fall (neither of which do I own.)! **

**Anyways review please, and flame it if you want, cause I HATE it. Thanks to those who read them all and to those who reviewed / will review! **

**DemiandSelenaFan.**

**Xx**

**P.S remember to check out Wizardy Tape Recorder!**


End file.
